¡Estaban mejor antes!
by Keili14
Summary: Episodio especial de We are a Team!: Después de unos acontecimientos los RowdyRuff Boys Z están algo confundidos. Por eso le piden al Profesor una explicación a sus problemas pero lo único que logra descubrir el Profesor es que esos chicos eran mas inocentes que un cachorro recién nacido, bueno eso no duro después de una pequeña charla...


_**Hola! Hace mucho que no hacia ONE-SHOT y justo esta mañana se me ocurrió uno que tal vez (espero) les cause bastante gracia XD **__**Es un punto de vista de los RRBZ que creo que nunca mostraron **__**(por lo que eh leído claro esta)**_

_**-Demashitaa! PowerPuff Girls Z no me pertenece, solo la historia**_

_**-Capitulo: ? de We are a Team**_

_**Aquí va!**_

Intercambiaron miradas confundidas antes de mirar al Rowdy azul

- ¿cuanta agua tomo esa chica?- pregunto el ojiverde

- no lo se, pero todo el tiempo tenia que ir al baño- dijo el ojiazul- ¿estará enferma y no me querrá decir?- pregunto un poco preocupado

- eso seria raro, tal vez el Profesor sabe algo- dijo el pelirrojo- por cierto, ustedes saben, ¿a que se refieren con Primera Vez?

- ¿eh? ¿que es eso?- preguntaron los dos restantes al mismo tiempo

- no lo se, por eso pregunto -dijo con simpleza

- ¡vamos con el Profesor!- dijo el rubio- ¡el lo sabe todo!

.

- ¡Profesor! -dijeron el trió

Dejo sus experimentos de lado, se quito los guantes y lentes protectores para ver a sus "hijos"- ¿que sucede?

- Profesor, ¿Miyako esta enferma?- pregunto el ojiazul

- no... ¿por que lo preguntas?

- es que mientras bailábamos se iba constantemente al baño -dijo mientras recordaba (en forma chibi) cuando estaban en el jardín bailando y la ojiazul corría al baño una y otra vez- le pregunte si le dolía el estomago pero solo se sonrojo y dijo que era un tema de ella- dijo inocente

El Profesor parpadea un par de veces razonando lo que dijo el Rowdy azul

- también recuerdo que en clases unos chicos hablaban de la Primera Vez, ¿que es eso?- pregunto curioso el pelirrojo

- chicos... ¿ustedes saben como es la _reproducción humana_?- pregunto el Profesor confundido

- ¿que produciba que?- dijo el azabache

- de donde salen los humanos- respondió

- ah... creados como nosotros, ¿no?- dijo el ojiazul sonriente

Negó levemente con la cabeza dándoles a entender que no era así- chicos, ustedes si fueron creados, pero los seres humanos nacemos de otra manera

- ¿en serio? ¿y nosotros podemos reproducir?- pregunto el pelirrojo- ¿a pesar de que fuimos creados?

- por supuesto que si- respondió con simpleza- pensé que ya lo sabían, después de todo le levantaron las faldas a las chicas- dijo recordando con cierta gracia cuando las chicas contaron su primer encuentro con ellos

- en realidad...-dijo el rubio- por alguna razón a las chicas les molesta eso, así que por eso lo hicimos- sonríe con cierta gracia

Miro a los chicos unos segundos, realmente eran unos completos inocentes, pero no los culpaba por nada, _fueron creados_, vivieron por su cuenta toda su corta vida hasta que vinieron aquí, no le sorprendía que _no supieran nada de eso_, pero ellos ya tienen 14 años y necesitan saber el desarrollo del cuerpo, como cualquier otro niño o niña apunto de ser adolescente

- supongo que no me queda de otra mas que explicarles todo- dijo antes de dirigirlos hacia la mesa de la cocina, los tres se sentaron frente a el confundidos pero con curiosidad en sus ojos, realmente querían saber

- primero que nada cuando...

**_Unos minutos después_**

Al rojo vivo, así estaban los tres, primero era una simple curiosidad pero ¡joder! ¿¡así nacía un bebe!?

- infancia arruinada...- dijo el rubio mirando a un punto indefinido

- jamas me volveré a acercar a una chica en mi vida- dijo el pelirrojo en el mismo estado que el azul

- estoy de acuerdo - dijo el azabache con el mismo estado

- eso ya lo veremos...-dijo el Profesor, al segundo se escucho la puerta ser abierta y esbozo una sonrisa

-¡ya llegamos! - los tres se sobresaltaron un poco al escuchar esas voces, después de haber escuchado lo que escucharon... no podrán ver a esas chicas como antes y no exactamente de forma desagradable (como "solía ser") mas bien...

Las tres dejaron las bolsas de comprar sobre la mesa mientras ciertas personas miraban a su contraparte pero... no exactamente su rostro o sus ojos y si se entiende...

- ¿que tanto miras?- pregunto la pelirroja un poco incoada a la mirada del de ojos carmesí

- ¿Ho-Hotaru-kun?- llamo la ojiazul retrocediendo un poco asustada

- sabes que mis ojos están aquí, ¿verdad?- dijo la ojiverde molesta

- si lo se, pero estoy mirando otra cosa- respondió Koiji sonriendo travieso, lo cual consiguió sonrojar a la azabache

- Pro-Profesor, ¿por que nos miran así? -pregunto Momoko retrocediendo asustada junto a sus amigas

- oh... solo les di unas clases de Biología, no sabían que era la reproducción humana- dijo con simpleza antes de irse

-¿¡EEHH!?- soltaron ruborizadas- ¿¡y pretende dejarnos solas con ellos!?- dijeron cuando vieron al Profesor detenerse justo en la puerta

- no hay que porque cambiar las cosas por eso ¿verdad? ademas es su hora de entrenamiento- cerro la puerta

-¿¡QUEE!? ¡espere! ¡no nos deje con ellos ahora!- dijeron asustadas, escucharon unas risas con maldad, se tensaron y cada una volteo a ver a su contraparte, recibiendo una mirada lujuriosa

- ¿por que estas temblando?- pregunto Makoto mirando a la pelirroja

- no seré tan cruel ademas estoy seguro que...-decía el ojiazul mirando a Miyako

- sera tu primera vez por eso seré gentil...-completo el azabache mirando a Kaoru

- ¡KYAAAAAA!- gritaron las tres abrazándose a si mismas avergonzadas y ruborizadas- ¡Profesor! **¡Estaban mejor antes!**

_**Fin!**_

_**Después de leer algunas de sus historias note que normalmente los ponen un poco pervertidos y pensé ¿como pueden ser pervertidos si ni tienen ni la mas pálida idea de que es la reproducción? XD y aquí esta el resultado!**_

_**XD Pobres chicas, realmente dude en escribir esto, no soy de escribir estas cosas, pero pensé que se divertirían un rato, espero haber logrado mi objetivo**_

_**Dejen REVIEWS!**_

_**Los leo Luego!**_


End file.
